El amor lo vence todoo no?
by Mrs. Dani cookie
Summary: Harry se queiere ir a buscar a Voldemort? habra algo que lo detenga? podra Mione hacr que se quede? y relamente el amor lo vnce todo? que pasa cuanod se presenta algo inseperado para ambos?
1. No te vayas Harry

El amor lo vence todo.o no?  
  
  
  
1. No te vayas Harry.  
  
"Me voy" dijo Harry esa mañana "me voy a buscar a voldemort y nadie me va a detener" "Harry, no puedes hacer eso" dijo alguien desde el otro lado de la habitación. "mírame hacerlo, Herm" contesto el. "por favor Harry, piensa un poco lo que estas haciendo!" exclamó Hermione "dejándonos a todos acá, preocupados por ti" Harry suspiró. "Mione, es por el bien de ustedes, mientras mas lejos este, mientras no este con ustedes, Voldemort no les va a hacer nada" "que no ves Harry? No seas tonto! Voldemort nos va a buscar si tu no estas porque sabe lo que significamos para ti! Si te vas va a ser peor!" "Lo lamento Mione, pero no hay nada que haga que me detenga" "Entonces yo voy contigo" "no Herm, va a ser peor" "Harry, porfavor, no nos hagas eso" Dijo casi en un susurro, lagrimas empezaron a caerle por las mejillas. "por favor Harry" "Herm, no llores, solo va a ser peor." "lo siento Harry, pero no sabía que llorar por un amigo estaba mal" "no Mione, no es eso, estas empeorando las cosas" "no quiero que te vayas Harry, eso es todo" le dijo Mirandolo a los ojos. "Mione." "Harry, antes que te vayas, quiero hablar contigo" "dime" "a solas" Salieron por el retrato Hermione lo guió hacia un pasadizo sin salida. Cuando llegaron Hermione lo miró a los ojos, levanto su mano y le acarició la mejilla izquierda. "Harry, porfavor, no me dejes así" "dame una buena razon para no dejarlos y me quedo" "Yo.yo" Hermione le iba a decir eso que había estado guardando en secreto desde hacía dos años. Ahora estaban por acabar séptimo y no lo podía perder asi no mas. "tu." dijo Harry sacandola del trance. "yo.."tomo aire antes de decirlo "yo te amo Harry, desde el quinto año. Ya no lo puedo guardar mas. No te vayas Harry, por favor, entiendo si tu no me amas a mi. Pero no me dejes, no nos dejes. No podría vivir sin saber si estas vivo o muerto. Por favor." Hermione estaba llorando en silencio. "Mione. yo también te amo. No te voy a dejar, nunca. Te lo juro" "no te vas a ir, Harry?" "no, me voy a quedar acá contigo. Solo por ti" Harry se le acerco y la beso. Un beso largo peor tierno y suave. Lleno de amor y pasión. Cuando por fin se separaron, se abrazaron y se quedaron así un largo rato. "Vamos a la sala común" le dijo Harry a Hermione en el oído. Hermione asintió. Fueron juntos a la sala común. Agarrados de las manos, y muy pegaditos. Cuando llegaron, dieron la noticia que Harry no se iba y que estaban juntos. Todos en la sala se pusieron felices por las dos noticias. Pero faltaba que se enterara el resto del colegio. Y quien sabe si todos iban a estar de acuerdo, y aunque eso no les interesaba a Harry y Hermione, los que no estaban de acuerdo, no les iban a ser la relación muy fácil.oh no.  
  
Fin del chap 1. 


	2. Hay qeu separarlos

Because you loved me.  
  
For all those times you stood by me For all the truth that you made me see For all the joy you brought to my life For all the wrong that you made right.  
  
Hermione Granger sat on her rocking chair, with and old photo album in her hands. She opened it and saw a picture of Harry and her. A tear rolled down her face as she remember every minute she lived with Harry.  
  
For every dream You made come true For all the love I found in u.  
  
She turned the pages of the album. Until the very last page, where an old letter was kept. She looked at it and smiled a little. And then touched with her right hand her stomach, she was pregnant of Harry. But he wasn't here anymore.  
  
I'll be forever thankful baby You are the one who held me up Never let me fall You're the one who saw me through, through it all.  
  
And how everything had happened came back to her memory. That morning. One week before graduation.  
  
You were my strength when I was weak You were my voice when I couldn't speak You were my eyes when I couldn't see You saw the best there was in me.  
  
Hermione went to the common room, today she was going to tell Harry that he was going to be a father. She went smiling, but froze when she was everyone around the table.  
  
"hey, what's wrong, guys?" she asked nervously.  
  
"Hey Herm, come here, you need to read this" answered Ron.  
  
She walked slowly towards them. Everyone was looking sadly at her. She reached the table, she saw a letter. She tooked it in her hands and started reading.  
  
Dear Everyone, I am sorry to say, that today I am leaving Hogwarts, don't try to stop me couse I won't come back. Nothing is going to stop me. I am looking for Voldemort and I am going to kill him once and for all. I have to do this, it's for your own good. Please forgive me. Hermione, I love you, but I am doing this to protect you. I am going to come back if I can. I promise I will. Herms, I love you so much. Please forgive me and don't try to stop me. Love Harry (written: 10 /06/ 1998 7:40am)  
  
Hermione looked at her watch, It was 7:45, she could still catch him, with tears in her eyes she went running downstairs and reached the lake. She saw him standing there, looking at it.  
  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach You gave me faith coz you believed I'm everything I am Because you loved me.  
  
She started running towards him.  
  
"Harry!" she shouted "Harry!!"  
  
Harry looked at her and started running towards her too. And finally the reach and hug each other.  
  
"please Harry, don't leave me here" she whispered in his ear. "please Harry I love, don't do this to me, please"  
  
"Mione... I have to go. I have to kill Voldemort."  
  
"Harry there is something I have to tell you, please don't leave me. Listen to me"  
  
"I can't please understand me Herm." Said Harry, a single tear rolling down his cheek as he let go Hermione.  
  
"Harry, just listen! I .I.  
  
"I've got to go Mione"  
  
"no! please listen first! Harry, please!"  
  
Harry looked at her, her eyes red and big, her face red also. He had done this to her, he had made her suffer. He kissed her slowly. Their last kiss this would be, Hermione thought.  
  
Harry gave her a final look and smile before he vanished with a small plop.  
  
"I am pregnant Harry, and you are my kid's father" she said to the point where Harry had been standing.  
  
  
  
You gave me wings and made me fly You touched my hair and I could touch the sky I lost my faith you gave it back to me You said no star was out of reach.  
  
Hermione stood up from her chair and went to the kitchen to make some coffee as another memory came to her..  
  
You stood by me and I stood tall I had your love I had it all I'm greatful for each day you gave me, Maybe I don't know that much But I know this much is true, I was blessed because I was loved by you.  
  
Graduation had passed and she was spending sometime with the Weasley's before she returned home. It was an early morning and she was sitting in the arm chair watching the gnomes, when a small owl flew towards her. She took the letter it was bringing and started reading.  
  
Dear Ms. Granger,  
  
It's our job to inform you that we just received some news from Mr. Potter, he was dead fighting Voldemort, and he would be receiving an honor price, it'll take place tomorrow at three in Hogwarts, you will receive the price for him, please attend. Cornelius Fudge.  
  
You were my strength when I was weak You were my voice when I couldn't speak You were my eyes when I couldn't see You saw the best there was in me.  
  
The ceremony was small yet sad. She had received the price for Harry and it now hanged in the wall in her small house. She had been miserable since that moment. Before she received the news, she still had hope. But now it was all over.  
  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach You gave me faith coz you believed I'm everything I am Because you loved me.  
  
She was going to take care of her baby daughter all by herself, she didn't need any help if it wasn't Harry the one helping. And she was going to let her little kid know Harry's story.  
  
You where always there for me The tender wind that carried me A light in the dark shining your love into my live You've been my inspiration Through the lies you were the truth My world is a better place because of you  
  
The doorbell rang, and Hermione stood up. She went slowly towards the door. Maybe it was Lavender, or Ginny. They visited her a lot. She opened the door, a man dressed in black stood there, staring at the floor  
  
You were my strength when I was weak You were my voice when I couldn't speak You were my eyes when I couldn't see You saw the best there was in me.  
  
"may I help you sir?" she asked politely  
  
"is this Hermione Granger's house?" asked the man, still looking at the floor.  
  
"yes sir, I am Hermione Granger, in what may I help you?" she asked looking at the odd man.  
  
The mad lifted his head. Hermione gasped.  
  
"Hey Mione, I missed you"  
  
"Harry? Is it possible?"  
  
"It's me Mione, I didn't die"  
  
"Oh Harry I missed you so much I thought I wouldn't see you again" she said as she hugged Harry.  
  
"Hey Mione, you are a little fat" he said.  
  
"no Harry, I have to tell you something. You remember that I wanted to tell you something and you didn't let me?"  
  
"yes."  
  
"well, I am pregnant. You are goimg to be a father"  
  
"is it true? Or only a joke?"  
  
"it's true Harry!!!"  
  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach You gave me faith coz you believed I'm everything I am Because you loved me.  
  
"I can't believe it! oh Hermione!" Harry kissed Hermione slowly and full of love. Hermione had never been so happy before.  
  
Harry Potter was home, and they would be together for ever.  
  
  
  
A/N hey ppl, what do you think? Please forgive me for the mistakes. English is not my mother language! 


	3. hay que separarlos

Al día siguiente todo el colegio sabía de la relacion de Harry y Hermione. Y no todos estaban muy contentos.  
  
"ellos dos no pueden estar" le dijo Draco Malfoy a Susan Bones dos días después de lo sucedido.  
  
"tenemos que separarlos, Harry tiene que estar conmigo" le contesto susan.  
  
" y hermione tiene que ser mia, peor como lo hacemos?"  
  
"solo se me ocurre tenderles una trampa." Contesto draco " y se cual es la perfecta.."  
  
"explicame malfoy."  
  
"muy bien. Todos saben que Potter es el mejor del año en DCAO. Asi que tu te le vas a acercar cuando Hermione no este y le vas a pedir ayuda. Te lo llevas al campo de quidditch y empiezas a hablarle y le pides q te explique y blah blah blah y le das la mano y le das un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de los labios cuando acabe de explicarte. Yo llevaré a la sangre sucia hasta ahí y ella los verá supongo que asi se separarán." Explico draco.  
  
"supongo que eso los seprara" dijo Susan.  
  
"eso los separara Bones, mañana, a la hora del almuerzo lo haremos ok?"  
  
"esta bien"  
  
salieron del salón donde habian estado hablando y cada uno se fue a pensar en lo que le dirían a Potter y Granger. 


End file.
